The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2017
00:00:28 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: XD 00:00:29 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:00:31 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hola¡! 00:00:33 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:00:33 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 00:00:35 CHAT South Ferry: Hola mi amigo 00:00:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Apparently 00:00:38 CHAT South Ferry: como estas 00:00:44 CHAT South Ferry: tu puedas hablas espanol 00:00:47 CHAT South Ferry: Si o no 00:00:49 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: uhhhhh...... ci? 00:00:52 CHAT South Ferry: Ci. 00:00:55 CHAT South Ferry: Que es "Ci"? 00:00:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Everyone wants to say Satan's anme on chat 00:00:58 CHAT South Ferry: there is no such thing. 00:01:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Ugh 00:01:04 CHAT Chase McFly: As what? 00:01:07 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: uhhhhhh...... NO COMPRENDOS 00:01:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok good new 00:01:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: *news 00:01:44 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /me jumps out window 00:01:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait one sec 00:01:46 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: AYAYYAY 00:01:51 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok mess 00:01:56 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Who made Rainbow a Chat mod XD 00:02:08 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: korra 00:02:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Soth there is A satan 00:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: He's in our white house 00:02:20 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: TheKorraFanaticd 00:02:21 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: i think 00:02:25 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: but can he check discord 00:02:30 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: OOOH CHASEEEEE 00:02:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: god the stomach pains are hurting more 00:02:32 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:02:33 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: i mean 00:02:36 CHAT Chase McFly: And he kicked Mess and Korra off Quotev 00:02:37 CHAT South Ferry: His excellency, 00:02:42 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: AYE CURRUMBA ESPANOLA! 00:02:44 CHAT South Ferry: President Donald John Trump 00:03:22 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I'm not gonna lie that was a pretty awesome pic of rainbow dash 00:03:23 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Q??? 00:03:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh 00:03:24 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ??? 00:03:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wait donald trump is abad word 00:03:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: since when 00:03:33 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK what I'm talking about 00:04:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase don't u gotta shower up and go to bed its getting late for u 00:04:25 CHAT Chase McFly: No 00:04:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 00:04:31 CHAT Chase McFly: It's summer vacation 00:04:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh ok 00:04:39 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: nice 00:04:39 CHAT Chase McFly: I can stay up till midnight 00:04:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lucky 00:04:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: brb people 00:06:26 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2b/ef/e5/2befe55c4b598a77c40c24eb522df236.jpg 00:07:02 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Bill while taking over Dipper's body can even guzzle the drink with eye-sockets. 00:07:10 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: !speak 00:07:10 CBOT Back Up2: I've spoken. Happy now? 00:07:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol Amanda 00:07:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: looks like we can still talk about politics 00:07:15 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:07:15 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 00:07:16 CBOT Back Up2: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 59 messages logged. 00:07:25 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: !google Creepypasta memes 00:07:25 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Creepypasta%20memes&safe=strict 00:08:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DOES THAT MEAN WE'LL HAVE CHASE EVERYDAY NOW? 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YAY 00:08:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes\ 00:08:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:08:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's two weeks until Jane's summer break :( 00:08:50 CHAT South Ferry: why do i have 71 edits 00:08:51 CHAT South Ferry: QUite a bit 00:09:00 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/5c/5c836048988e54537ca703e20aefa6d90f47305b9843d3f5a680790e31e9929f.jpg 00:09:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: i have 108 edits 00:09:26 CHAT South Ferry: what was your most edits in any wiki? 00:09:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: 108 00:09:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 125 at CC 00:09:43 CHAT Chase McFly: On one wiki 00:09:47 CHAT South Ferry: Mine is 5,826 00:09:48 CHAT Chase McFly: That I created 00:09:49 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: wo 00:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q has 13,000 on his wiki 00:10:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I made 9,536 edits 00:10:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: damn 00:10:10 CHAT South Ferry: oooh 00:10:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: the next hightest is 48 on another wiki 00:10:11 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: !google Creepypasta Masky memes 00:10:11 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Creepypasta%20Masky%20memes%0A&safe=strict 00:10:13 CHAT South Ferry: chase has 3k more then me 00:10:21 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry this is my wiki 00:10:23 CHAT South Ferry: chase should link his 00:10:25 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:10:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Sure 00:10:41 CHAT Chase McFly: http://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivit 00:11:01 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: !google Reaction Time 00:11:01 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Reaction%20Time&safe=strict 00:11:04 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: !google Kyutie 00:11:05 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Kyutie&safe=strict 00:11:10 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: !google ReactiCorns 00:11:10 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=ReactiCorns&safe=strict 00:11:17 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: some good reaction channels @everyone 00:11:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: EVERYONE PAUSE 00:11:24 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b5/a3/ec/b5a3ec8a1626114a948706629f2e3918.jpg 00:11:28 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: ReactiCorns has the best couple 00:11:38 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: What? @Mess 00:11:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: i need the name of as many global trolls as i can get 00:11:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Can you guys check my wiki out 00:11:48 CHAT South Ferry: a good wiki chase 00:11:51 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: Dylanthefirepup 00:11:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Thanks 00:11:56 CHAT South Ferry: so chase has 3k more edits then me 00:12:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JMurph 00:12:02 CHAT South Ferry: but his wiki has 400 pages less then mine 00:12:03 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: theres a global troll 00:12:05 CHAT South Ferry: a balance 00:12:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West Heater 00:12:06 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:12:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rex 00:12:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jav 00:12:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eblover 00:12:25 CHAT Twilight teh inkling: Dylanthefirepup is the only one that targeted me 00:12:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Can you guys make edits on my wiki' 00:12:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rex targets my friend CavaX 00:12:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, Chase. 00:12:52 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry advertising :) 00:13:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Thanks 00:13:12 CHAT Chase McFly: You may not know much anout it 00:13:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM 00:13:21 CHAT Chase McFly: But here is my first episode to start y'all off 00:13:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ok 00:13:39 CHAT South Ferry: 5-2 victory 00:13:44 CHAT South Ferry: Landslide 00:13:51 CHAT Chase McFly: http://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Joins_The_ANT_Farm 00:14:05 CHAT Chase McFly: That means people can discuss Satan whenever they want? 00:14:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember PM 00:14:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 00:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We can talk about it until someone asks for us to stop 00:15:45 CHAT AdorablePopplio22800: hold on 00:15:54 CHAT AdorablePopplio22800: kick this account out 00:15:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 00:16:02 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: ... 00:16:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:17:55 CHAT Chase McFly: You guys looking at my episodes yet 00:19:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes 00:22:57 CHAT Chase McFly: #DEADCHAT 00:23:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce CHAT IS DEAD 00:24:45 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:29:17 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /announce chat is always dead 00:31:10 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce #DeadChat #BlameWhoeverWasTheLastToSaySomething 00:31:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce Amanda, you were the last one to say something. 00:32:04 CHAT South Ferry: Belle. 00:32:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://jane-the-killer.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Souls?venotify=created READ IT 00:32:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce READ IT MORTALS 00:33:05 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /announce I AINT A MORTAL 00:33:58 CHAT South Ferry: wha 00:34:03 CHAT South Ferry: Baroness and you Belle 00:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: always say that 00:34:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know! 00:34:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once they were on together and it was a nightmare 00:35:03 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: wat 00:35:44 CHAT Belle hurts forever: And... 00:36:06 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I don't want to bug anyone 00:36:18 CHAT South Ferry: Belle is a good person 00:37:18 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I'll have to go soon tablet is gonna die 00:37:36 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Bye 00:38:07 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Bye, Amanda. 00:38:08 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: o/ 00:44:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: back 00:47:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: gtg 00:57:30 CHAT Belle hurts forever: IM THE ONLY GIRL HERE NOOO 00:58:07 CHAT Belle hurts forever: NOOOOOO 01:00:04 CHAT Belle hurts forever: YOU SAVE ME 01:00:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey 01:00:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Im back 01:00:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Kit saved Belle 01:01:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Hooray 01:01:11 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: YEAH I DIDDD 01:01:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Seems like when I leave 01:01:52 CHAT Chase McFly: So does everyonbe else 01:02:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi south 01:03:25 CHAT South Ferry: Hello, Chase McFly. 01:03:36 CHAT South Ferry: Belle hurts forever is currently the only female, and non-moderator user. 01:04:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Kit 01:04:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Kit is female 01:04:49 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: .... 01:04:52 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: hokay 01:04:57 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: Yesh Im female 01:05:14 CHAT South Ferry: Ah yes, Itsthekawaii girl is a female. 01:05:25 CHAT South Ferry: I looked at Belle's previous message, and forgot about her. 01:05:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh ok 01:05:44 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 01:05:44 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 01:05:49 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 01:05:55 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: im forgotten 01:06:03 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen KawaiiPotatoGirl 01:06:03 CBOT Back Up2: Chase McFly: I last saw KawaiiPotatoGirl 1 day, 16 hours, 33 minutes, and 29 seconds ago. 01:06:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey Manda 01:06:36 CHAT South Ferry: Hello, Amanda Heart 15713. 01:09:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: 15713 01:09:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ???? 01:12:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10154279113380666&set=gm.2282521065306815&type=3 CHAT this is so funny 01:13:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey 01:13:14 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 01:13:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 01:13:49 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 01:13:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: I only have 5 minutes to stay 01:14:41 CHAT South Ferry: I believe your presence could have made everyone happy, such as Scarlet Outlaw. 01:14:52 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: you sound like a robot South? 01:14:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: cuz my mom is doing my hair I have no choice in the matter 01:15:00 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: oh rip 01:15:05 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: why she doing your hair? 01:15:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: South I'll be back later 01:15:06 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess ok 01:15:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i hope yor hair comes out nice 01:15:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u are the most beautiful girl i know mess 01:15:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: cuz she wants to as my mother she says she was rights to my hair @Kit 01:15:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: thanks Scar 01:16:06 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me smiles 01:16:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: oh just in case Korra is in the shower that is why he isn't on 01:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: I hope that at the end of this, Messenger Deception's hair is beautiful. 01:17:15 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: XD 01:17:22 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: is tehre an event or something? 01:17:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'm hoping soon I can get blonde highlights, no Kit 01:17:55 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: hm 01:18:01 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: blonde highlights? 01:18:03 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: noice 01:18:24 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I'd want to dye mine pastel pink just to see my friends reactions 01:18:27 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: XD 01:18:28 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess thats so cool 01:18:38 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: but nah 01:18:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: she is my mom the only nice thing she says about me is I have pretty hair 01:18:48 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i want to dye my hair emerald green 01:19:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: well gtg 5 minutes up and Scar hell no 01:19:09 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: ..... 01:19:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 01:19:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess why? 01:19:19 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: thats a little mean 01:19:20 CHAT Another Decaying Corpse: XD 01:19:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: and i will see u later baby 01:19:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: cuz that will look weird your hot the why it is now bye Scar 01:20:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: Kit no husband of mine will have green hair 01:20:09 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh ok 01:20:11 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: wow 01:20:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: way* 01:20:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me kisses scar 01:20:33 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I meant your mom 01:20:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 01:20:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i used to dye my hair black in high school when i was super emo 01:20:38 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: not you XD 01:20:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me kisses mess 01:20:47 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: KPG dyed her hair black 01:20:49 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I didnt notice 01:21:01 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: KPG: Look! I dyed my hair black! 01:21:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 01:21:11 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: Kit: your hair... was already black 01:21:19 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: KPG: it was a very dark brown 01:21:26 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: Kit: black. it was black 01:22:07 CHAT South Ferry: The user "Belle hurts forever" attempted to secretly dye her hair, 01:22:11 CHAT South Ferry: but it did not turn out well. 01:22:22 CHAT Belle hurts forever: O.O really 01:22:27 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: oh really? 01:22:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well i am not sure if my hair was a lite black or a dark brown right now but my hair looked so much darker when i used to dye it 01:22:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: my hair has blonde parts in it anyway but unless your close you can't see it but sometimes I get blonde highlights 01:23:04 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess so cool 01:23:25 CHAT South Ferry: Do you wish to dye your hair, Messenger Deception? 01:23:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar here is a promise if I get the highlights I 01:23:27 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: My hair, has been a subject of many debates 01:23:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: south when did u become belle 01:23:35 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: half of school say blonde 01:23:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'll send a pic** 01:23:38 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: half say brown 01:23:41 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess ok cool 01:23:45 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: It cannot be both. 01:23:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i can't wait 01:23:47 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: it must 01:23:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me kisses scar 01:23:50 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: be one or the other 01:23:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 01:23:55 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me kisses mess 01:24:01 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: byeee mess 01:24:57 CHAT Another Decaying Corpse: Scar can I just say I'm genuinely happy for you, you and mess are good together 01:25:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks 01:25:34 CHAT South Ferry: I do not know why Scarlet Outlaw has called me "Belle hurts forever". 01:25:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: she is an amazing person 01:25:37 CHAT South Ferry: I do not see the relation. 01:25:45 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger Deception is a strong, independent woman. 01:25:50 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: she is cool 01:25:59 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: she gets mad at me lots though 01:26:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: Scarlet Outlaw CHAT south when did u become belle 01:26:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Wait what? 01:26:17 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: 9:22 CHAT South Ferry CHAT The user "Belle hurts forever" attempted to secretly dye her hair, CHAT but it did not turn out well. 01:26:23 CHAT South Ferry: Ah yes. 01:26:32 CHAT South Ferry: This incident, Belle told about this in the chatroom a few days ago. 01:26:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh ok 01:26:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:26:46 CHAT Qstlijku: A few days ago 01:26:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i must have been away 01:26:49 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: when it happened 01:27:32 CHAT South Ferry: I had suggested to her to ask her parents for assistance, but due to... current relations with her family, she was unable to. 01:27:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Assistance with dying her hair? 01:28:20 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I STILL HERE PEOPLE 01:28:28 CHAT Another Decaying Corpse: I like the "hurts forever" part of your name 01:28:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well i saw a kid in my school one type try to dye their hair themselves and well it came out really weird and super bright 01:28:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i think they used way to much 01:28:56 CHAT Belle hurts forever: And wtf 01:28:58 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Lag 01:29:28 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: *chat bot kicks belle hurts forever for cursing* 01:29:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lag as feelings 01:29:46 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Really....*facepalms* 01:29:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: resect the lag 01:30:12 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ... 01:30:45 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 2016 04 23